


Intentions

by floorbe



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cussing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Platonic Relationships, its also slight enough to ignore if u want lmao, reader has feelings for taka but it doesnt go anywhere in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorbe/pseuds/floorbe
Summary: You’ve been friends with Taka for a while now, and suddenly he’s going on about this new Mondo guy. And now he’s suddenly hanging out with you two, and it’s like Taka forgets you exist.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo/Reader, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Reader, Oowada Mondo/Reader, platonic mondo x reader, slight romantic kiyotaka x reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> hehe I hope y'all enjoy this! I had a lot of fun writing it :^)

You’ve been friends with Taka for over half the school year, now. You had been in English when you’d first met. You hadn’t had any friends in that class, but you were content sitting silently and working alone, and the fact that there were no group projects so far had made you feel comfortable. At least you wouldn’t have to awkwardly ask to join a group of people who obviously know each other and don’t want someone else to join. Or, worse, be obviously alone while everyone partnered up and have the teacher ask if anyone was available. So, you were content sitting quietly and not talking to others, sometimes sharing your thoughts in Socratic seminars. It was safe, no expectations to talk, to say the right thing, there was no pressure to get to know somebod-

“Alright, class, today we’ll be starting a project-”

A seed of dread had wormed its way into your gut. Still, you had hoped. There hadn’t been any partnered projects so far, so maybe-

“-so please partner up and I’ll begin to explain the project.”

Fuck. 

Okay. Who was around you? The kids in the back who don’t do any work? One of them would probably partner with you, but then you’d be stuck doing all of the project while they took the credit. So, a maybe.

One of the “popular” kids? Hard pass. It would be politely awkward and obvious that they don’t want you there. Way too much pressure. Plus, it looked like they had already partnered up with their friends, and there wasn’t an extra.

Your eyes darted around the room in hopes of finding someone else, when your sight landed on a white-clad boy who still hadn’t moved. Kiyotaka Ishimaru. He was quite a prominent figure in the class. He was the star student, and, from what you hear around you, he was the star student in every class. He was very vocal about his opinions on the book you were reading (even if the analysis wasn’t all there, he was still pretty good at interpreting. And, man, you gotta give him credit for his confidence in his answers.) and seemed to always raise his hand to answer questions. 

From the whispers around you, you’d learned that he doesn’t seem to have any friends. (A part of you really wanted to talk to him, but jeez is he intimidating. Whenever you’d work up the courage, you’d catch a glimpse of the intensity of his eyes and promptly crawl back into hiding.) The fact that he’s hall monitor probably didn’t help him, as he was known to be stricter than most of the teachers. 

You were torn from your thoughts when his eyes met yours. Oh, God, you were still staring at him. You nearly jumped in your seat, face heating up. He tilted his head slightly, eyebrows furrowing, a silent question. You fumbled with your hands until you awkwardly pointed to him, and then you, and then gave a thumbs up with a strained grin. God, you must’ve looked so stupid then. 

He blinked once. Then twice. You could tell he was trying to figure out what the hell you mean, and you couldn’t even blame him. He slowly pointed to himself, and then to you. He mouthed “partner?” almost hesitantly, and you nodded. He sat for another moment, before a smile took over his face. You almost had to cover your eyes, because it was suddenly like the sun just materialized in the room. That would also make sense because your face was suddenly very, very hot. 

He was in front of your desk now, smiling widely, and holding out his hand.

“I’m Kiyotaka Ishimaru, let’s work together on our educational crusade!” 

-

It had all been uphill from there. Working together on the project, which turned out to be a simple analysis of a section of the book and then a presentation about it, had brought you closer together. The intensity in his eyes had softened the more you spoke, and while he was apprehensive about your work ethic, you showed him that you were a hard worker and got the job done well. The more you worked together, the more your conversations seemed to wander to getting to know each other. Taka would always reel the topic back to the project, of course, but you could tell he enjoyed the detours in the conversation. 

Eventually, you started talking with him outside of class as well. Waving to him during passing periods eventually turned into either one of you catching up to the other to walk together. Taka had started waiting outside your classrooms to walk with you, and if you got out early, you did the same. You’d listen to him ramble about the things he was passionate about during these periods, giving your own input, too, and one day the conversation had kept going to where you ended up spending your lunch together. When he’d realized that he had essentially “kept” you all lunch, he apologized profusely, worried that he’d forced you into staying by talking so much. You just laughed and assured him that, no, he didn’t force you, you just liked talking to him. He seemed astonished at that one, and you couldn’t help the sadness you’d felt for him at time; had he really never had someone who enjoyed talking to him? Or, rather, that told him outright and spent time with him?

You’d made up your mind right then to spend your lunches with him. So, the next day, as the lunch bell rang, he shifted uncomfortably and reluctantly started to say his goodbyes. 

“Actually,” you looked away shyly, suddenly nervous for his answer, “if you don’t mind, we could hang out for lunch?” Your eyes flickered up to his shocked face, which morphed into the biggest grin you’ve seen from him yet. As he eagerly nodded with a delighted laugh, you decided that this may just be the best decision you’ve made yet.

And, so, you started hanging out at lunch every day. You two grew closer and closer with each other, and after a couple of months he’d even asked if you would mind if you two walked to and from school together? You remember he was very nervous when he asked, which you thought was very cute, and he had positively beamed when you agreed. You started hanging out after school then, too. Though, most of it was studying, because the infamous Kiyotaka would never risk falling behind, there were a few times where you convinced him to watch something “not educational” with you. After the initial nervousness of wasting time, he seemed to enjoy it, and it was something else to share with him. 

During these hang outs is when you also learned about the reason behind his goals, about his grandfather and how he felt towards him. It was the most vulnerable you’d ever seen Taka, and you made sure to tell him it was okay to be vulnerable when he had apologized for it. You had become Taka’s closest friend, and him yours. 

“[Y/N]? Are you listening to me?” Taka’s voice startles you from your memories. You look at him blankly for a moment, trying to remember anything he had said within the last couple of minutes, and he sighs. 

“Sorry, Taka. I was just thinking,” you admit sheepishly, “What were you talking about?”

“I was talking about this- this delinquent!” Ah. So he was still talking about Mondo. “I mean, his blatant disrespect for order and discipline is appalling! I don’t know how anyone could be so-!” He groans frustratedly. 

“Taka, you’ve been talking about Mondo for days.”

“I-I haven’t been-!”

“You have,” you pick up a piece of your food to nibble on, “Maybe you should try and have a conversation with him instead of just trying to force detention on him?” 

Taka opens his mouth as if to argue, but closes it. You can tell he’s thinking it over. Taka isn’t usually one to converse with whoever he’s trying to give detention to, but if his usual methods aren’t working… “Perhaps I will,” he murmurs, and turns to you with a smile that you refuse to admit makes your heartbeat quicken, “Thank you for your input, [Y/N]!” 

“Uh- yeah, no problem,” you stutter out. The bell rings, and you focus on quickly packing your stuff. You and Taka wave goodbye and head to your last classes.

-

After the final bell rings, you wait by your usual spot for Taka to walk with you. The fact that he’s not here yet surprises you, but maybe he just got caught up talking to a teacher. 

10 minutes pass. Maybe it’s a long talk. 

20 more minutes pass. Okay, you’ve been waiting for half an hour. You should really get home.

…You wait 10 more minutes before you actually start walking home. A part of you is worried. Taka is never late and never misses something without telling someone first. Another part of you assures you that it’s probably nothing, that you probably forgot about a meeting after school that Taka had told you about. Still, you can’t help but hope Taka somehow catches up to you and walks with you the rest of the way to your house. He doesn’t.

-

The next day he doesn’t walk with you to school, either. You’re less worried about this, as a lot of school meetings are before school. You still miss him, though. 

As lunch approaches, you haven’t seen even a glimpse of Taka, and a lot of people are talking in hushed tones. While normal, today it seems like you keep hearing Taka’s name. You bite your lip nervously and rush to your lunch spot. As you practically run up, you see two figures instead of one. You almost backtrack, thinking you have the wrong place, but the white figure is unmistakable. You get closer and see Taka laughing and slinging his arm around… Is that Mondo? Like, Mondo Oowada? Mondo who Taka hates?

Taka catches your eye and smiles, gesturing excitedly for you to come over. Mondo turns his attention towards you and his face seems to sour. Ouch. 

“[Y/N]! You were right! Bro and I had a talk-”

Bro?

“Well, a competition,” Mondo grins. 

“Yes! A competition, and we learned we actually have a lot in common!” 

You’re still reeling, “Wha- huh? Wait, wait. You two were literally at each others throats yesterday.” 

They both try to tell you the story, but they’re so overexcited that they’re overlapping one another. You hear the words “sauna” and “bro” a lot. You guess they’re bros now? You don’t like the pit of jealousy that forms in your stomach. You force a smile and sit down, opening your lunch. You don’t feel like talking, but it doesn’t seem like they notice, anyways. They seem perfectly fine talking excitedly with only each other. You try to reason with yourself that it’s fine, when you make a new friend it’s only normal for you to want to talk to them a lot. Sure, you’re a little left out now, but it’ll pass as they get more used to having each other around.

Except it doesn’t. If anything, it gets worse. 

Taka stops walking with you after school. You wait for him everyday, until one day you see him and Mondo on Mondo’s motorcycle speeding off in the direction of Taka’s house. You stop waiting for him after that. He stops walking with you to school, and you can only assume he’s getting a ride with Mondo then, too. He stops walking with you in between classes, instead catching up with Mondo. Hell, even after English, the class you’re in together, he doesn’t wait for you. He just packs up and quickly walks out the door to find Mondo. 

During lunches you gradually stop talking, instead picking at your food. You can’t find the motivation to try and include yourself, and no one tries to include you anyways. Every once in a while Taka will look at you, and you’ll smile and nod, and that’s it. Mondo never even spares a glance at you. It doesn’t seem like he even wants you there in the first place, which frustrates you because _you were there first._

Taka slowly stops inviting you over to hang out or study, and all the invites you make to him are turned down. You can only assume he’s with Mondo instead, and your assumptions are proven right whenever you hear them at lunch the next day joking about what they did the day before. You feel like a spectator to their friendship. You’ve quickly turned from being Taka’s closest friend to not talking to him at all.

The fact that you were so easily replaced sparks insecurity in you. Were you not good enough? Were you just a placeholder for someone better? Were you just replaceable? Forgettable? As much as you try to dispel your worries, they only come back stronger every time you see Taka give Mondo that award winning smile of his. With these insecurities comes anger at Taka, as well. He abandoned you as soon as he found someone better, and didn’t even bat an eye! Did you mean anything to him?

You know you should talk to Taka, to tell him how you feel left out and abandoned, but you’re kind of mad at him for making you feel like this in the first place, and what would you even say anyways? “Hey, Taka, I know you just made another friend and all, but I’m feeling really replaced, so can you stop getting closer to him? Thanks.” He’s always struggled with making friends in the past, and you don’t want him to feel guilty for making another one. Plus, he seems really happy. Despite how upset you feel, you don’t want to risk that. 

But it still hurts too much some days, and on those days you don’t eat lunch with them. You either chat with some of your other friends or just sit in a classroom and wait for it to end. Still, nobody checks in on you. 

You want to still have hope that it will pass, but it’s been months. A part of you knows that at this point it won’t, and you can’t help but mostly blame Mondo, as guilty as you feel about it. Everything was fine until _Mondo_ came. You know it’s unfair to blame him, but he could at least _try_ to include you sometimes, _try_ to talk to you. You try to initiate conversations with him, but he gives short answers and is clearly disinterested. It hurts a little bit. It only spurs on your dislike towards him. 

So it’s almost subconscious when you start giving Mondo looks when Taka isn’t around. How you start to glare at him when you see him around school. He almost always catches you glaring, and you always look away. When you see him again, his face is considerably more sour. You can see why, you wouldn’t want to be glared at by someone you don’t even know either. Knowing Mondo’s reputation, you should’ve known that glaring at him wasn’t the best option. But you don’t care. You’re upset and have to cope somehow and this seemed to be the least harmful option. 

This proved to be wrong when, one day, you send a particularly withering glare to Mondo and he snaps. He stomps towards you, and you have no idea how you don’t piss your pants or break the glare you’re holding. 

“Classroom, _now,_ ” he growls out, and as you both walk into an empty classroom, you jump as he slams the door shut. “What the fuck is your problem?!” he hissed, “I get that you’re fucking jealous of me and Taka or something but-”

“I’m not-!”

“Bull. _Shit._ You think I don’t notice?! It’s pretty _damn_ obvious, [Y/N], I mean you glare at me as if I’m the worst person on the fucking planet!” 

“Yeah, because you _stole_ my _best fucking friend_ -!”

“I didn’t _steal_ your best friend, I just don’t think you can accept that you’re _fucking replaceable_!”

Silence fills the room, and you stare at him, anger dwindling. All of your doubts and worries resurface in one fell swoop, and you’re so overwhelmed by them all that you start to tear up. Mondo was right. Your doubts about yourself were right. Taka had replaced you, and who could blame him? He clicked with Mondo more than he had ever clicked with you, and you had just refused to see it. You refused to accept that maybe you _were_ just a placeholder until Taka found someone he could _truly_ call his best friend. Hearing it from someone other than yourself only solidified it. Hearing it from _Mondo_ of all people solidified it. You vaguely recognize the tears now dripping down your face.

“Shit- wait, I didn’t mean-” Mondo tries to backpedal, taken aback at your sudden tears, but you’re already tearing the door open and sprinting as far away as possible. You faintly hear him call your name, and a couple of footsteps before it goes silent. You assume he’s decided it’s better to give you space. Good decision, because right now you never want to see him or Taka again. You find the bathroom that’s rarely used on campus and cry in there for the remainder of lunch. When the bell rings, you trudge to class and ignore the few stares you get for looking like you just cried. Any questions thrown your way were answered with a quiet laugh and an “allergies”.

After school you pick up your pace to walk home in hopes of avoiding Mondo or Taka, though you doubt they’d go out of their way to find you, anyways. Better safe than sorry. You tense whenever you hear a motor, fearing it’s Mondo coming to finish your talk. It never is, it’s just your nerves telling you that every car suddenly sounds like a motorcycle. You get home and can’t find the energy to do much else than lay in bed. 

You don’t remember falling asleep, but now it’s morning and you have to get ready for school. How long did you sleep for? It feels like it was just the afternoon.

The day turns out to be fine. Fine by the current standards, at least. Taka still isn’t talking to you, so you can only assume Mondo hasn’t told him about what happened. You catch Mondo’s eye a few times, and he steps towards you, but you dart off. He almost looks guilty. You don’t go to lunch with them, and after school you rush home. 

The next couple of weeks your routine doesn’t change. You still don’t meet with them for lunch, and eventually Mondo seems to stop trying to talk to you. Taka still hasn’t talked to you, and while it hurts, a part of you is glad. You really don’t want to explain how the reason you stopped hanging out with them is because you were jealous of Mondo. You didn’t really expect him to talk to you, anyways. He was probably too caught up hanging out with Mondo. Who could blame him? You weren’t memorable, evidently, and Mondo confirmed that. Plus, you’re still mad at the fact that he basically ditched you, so you don’t really want to talk to him anyways. 

You sigh as you enter your home, tossing your bag to the side and laying down on the couch. You were exhausted, but what else was new? As you were about to drift off, a sudden ping from your phone jolted you awake. Grumbling, you felt around for your phone, who would be texting you right now anyways?

_Hello, [Y/N]. I noticed that you have not been at lunch these past few weeks. Are you alright? -Taka_

Oh, so _now_ he notices? After _weeks_ of you being gone? You groan, ignoring the jump in your stomach at reading his name. It almost makes you smile seeing how he signed his own name at the end of the text. It’s something he’s always done, despite how many times you’ve told him you have him saved in your phone.

_*Ping!*_

_Have you not been feeling well? Should I bring you something? -Taka_

You debate answering him. You don’t want him to worry, but then again he literally forgot about you for the last few months, so…

_*Ping!*_

_Is it something I’ve done? -Taka_

You inhale sharply, guilt filling you almost instantly. Your fingers hover over the keyboard, and Taka has started and stopped typing multiple times by now. You bite your lip, you want to text him back, to reassure him that it’s okay. He probably hasn’t even realized what he’d done to you, and it only makes your guilt intensify. However you can’t seem to start typing. The angry part of you is coaxing you to nap, that he made you wait months, so he can wait a couple of hours. You huff, he did make you feel awful for months. He didn’t even spare you a second glance as he pranced around with Mondo, and now he suddenly wants you to drop everything and talk to him at a seconds notice? With that image you throw your phone down and lie back down. You try to go to sleep, ignoring how your guilt spikes with every ping that sounds out in the room. 

-

You wake up to pounding on your door. You’re groggy and confused, nearly falling off the couch to get to the door. Stumbling, you look through the peep hole and see a mess of black hair and a white uniform. Taka. You wake up instantly when you see how he’s near tears, and open the door while he’s mid knock. 

“Taka?” You murmur, taking in fully how distressed he seems. He’s silent, staring at you. His body twitches, as if he wants to move to come in, or to say something, but he can’t. “Are you alright?” That seems to snap him out of his frozen state, and launches himself at you, wrapping his arms around you and sobbing into your chest. You stumble backwards, catching yourself on the armrest of the couch. You reach out and push the front door closed before hesitantly wrapping your arms around him. This only makes him tighten his hold and sob harder. You can tell he’s trying to say something, but you can’t make it out through the hiccups and whine in his voice. 

You slowly sink to the floor with him, resting your back against the side of the couch and pulling him onto your lap. You rub his back and run your fingers through his hair in an attempt to soothe him. As his crying starts to die down, he loosens his grip to lean back and look at you, lips still trembling. He chokes out apologies, he isn’t sure what he did, he’s always been so oblivious with social situations, but he thinks it has to do with the fact that he’s spending so much time with Mondo, and he promises to cut back, just _please don’t leave him-_

It seems like something’s clicked in him, that he realized just how little you’ve been around and how little he’s tried. And then you start to cry, and you start apologizing for leaving. You thought he liked Mondo more and didn’t want you around anymore, and then he starts crying harder. 

“W-what?! No! [Y/N] I-I would never r-replace you!” He nearly shouts, voice cracking. “Y-you’re my closest friend, I would n-never-!” and he breaks into sobs again, clutching you close to him. 

“I-I’m sorry, Taka, I just,” you bury your head into his shoulder, “I don’t know, I thought y-you found someone b-better and-” your voice broke off and you buried your face further into his shoulder, hiccuping. Taka insists that you hit him, punish him for making you feel this way and not realizing, and you vehemently refuse. You both continue crying, holding each other close, choking out apologies and reassuring the other. 

Eventually both of your sobs die down, and you’re left exhausted. You think Taka has fallen asleep, because his breath is no longer hitching, and he no longer tightens his grip every once in a while in an attempt to be closer to you. His breaths are long and deep, and it lulls you into a dazed state, as well. You find yourself falling asleep. 

-

You wake up to the soft sound of the door shutting, and in your groggy state wonder if it’s Taka leaving you without saying goodbye. You feel hurt for a moment before realizing the weight in your lap, which means that Taka is still here. You open your eyes to see unfamiliar feet, and you tighten your grip on Taka protectively; your eyes shoot up to see… Mondo? Your grip loosens as you stare at him in confusion. He’s looking at you both almost solemnly. He awkwardly stands there before slowly sitting down near you both. 

You gaze at him questioningly. Why is he here? How did he even get into your house? Did you leave the door unlocked…? 

Mondo clears his throat softly, talking quietly, “I- uh… Taka wasn’t answering my texts and he- he never does that, so… And I guessed he was coming here.” You blink, gaze flickering to Taka, who was still sleeping in your arms. You nod, but then tilt your head to the door, raising an eyebrow. “Uh, it was unlocked.” You guess you forgot to lock it after Taka had lunged at you. Mondo stares at you two for another moment before clearing his throat again.

“Look, I, uh… I’m not very good at this type of thing, but, uh, I’m sorry. About what I said,” he mumbles, avoiding your eyes. He almost looks embarrassed. “So, uh, if you want me to stop hanging around you guys I get it.”

You shake your head, “No, no. I’m sorry, too, Mondo. I… didn’t know how to handle how jealous and insecure I felt, I guess. A-and I took it out on you,” you pause, guilt filling you once again “…and Taka, evidently.”

Mondo just nods, eyes not meeting yours. He opens his mouth to say something, but you continue, “Uh, i-if you’re willing, I’d be fine with you hanging with us still.” You shift slightly, “Taka really likes you. And I’m sure if I got to know you better instead of just- y’know, hating you for something stupid, I will too.” 

Mondo looks at you for a moment before a small smile spreads across his face, “Heh, yeah. I’m sure I’d like you too, kid.”

“We’re the same age, Mondo.”

“Shut it.” 

You both sit in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before Mondo starts to shift uncomfortably, “I’ll take off, then,” he moves to get up, “I’ll, uh, see you tomorrow.” 

You make a noise of disapproval, and he stops to look at you confusedly. You think for a moment, looking down at Taka and back at Mondo. You feel bad for just letting him leave after telling him you want him to be a part of your group. You bite your lip, and Mondo raises an eyebrow at you. 

This could either go one of two ways. Mondo would find you weird and not talk to you again, or it would bring you closer… Fuck it. You’ve spent the last few months in nervous silence, you’re not gonna make that same mistake. Plus, if he was gonna be a new addition to your group, may as well start off strong. “Unless you… wanna join us?” You ask awkwardly. Mondo blinks at you. Then blinks again. A red tint takes over his face and he stutters. “No need to be shy, Mondo,” you playfully jab, grinning, and the red on his face gets darker. 

“I-I’m not-” he looks away with a scowl on his face. He contemplates the question for a few moments, eyes flickering between you and the wall. He sighs, uttering what you think is a “fuck it, why not” before kneeling down beside you, still avoiding eye contact. “Move forward a little,” he nudges you slightly with his hands, and you try to scoot forward the best you can without disrupting Taka. Mondo shuffles in behind you and settles against the side of the couch, and you tensely lean back against him. He awkwardly places his arms around you both, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. You slowly relax against him, holding Taka closer to you. It’s weird. It’s definitely weird, cuddling with a guy you hated a few hours before, and you can tell he feels the same. But… you could get used to it. He’s really comfortable, actually, and holding Taka in your arms proves to be a comfort, as well.

You’re about to drift off again when you feel the distinct feeling of your shirt becoming damp. 

“…Taka. Have you been awake this whole time?” 

Mondo lets out a noise of surprise as Taka looks up, tears welling in his eyes, and stutters, “I-I didn’t want to interrupt you two, and then you became friends and I-” he laughs, a grin taking over his face, “I’m really happy!” 

Your face heats up at the sight, and Mondo shifts behind you. Taka laughs again, bringing himself close to you two again. “Thank you both for being such good friends of mine!” Your only response is to hold him closer, and you suppose Mondo felt the same, as you feel his grip tighten. As you all languidly chat with one another, you think that maybe having Mondo as a new addition to your group isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
